degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna-Lisa Friendship
The friendship between Lisa Guthrie and Jenna Middleton began in Season 10. History Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), everyone is cheering at the first football game of the season. As the football is thrown and the seconds run out, K.C. manages to receive the game winning touchdown. In the end, Degrassi wins. After the game, K.C. is congratulated by Jenna just as Lisa appears. They talk about their differences and it surprises K.C. to find out that she wants custody of him. He refuses, saying that he doesn't want a drunk mom getting high, but she promises she's changed and has already set up a meeting with his social worker. To this, K.C. replies sarcastically, "Awesome! See you later, then," and he leaves. In class, K.C. is seen sharpening his pencil. Jenna comes along and says that he didn't answer any of her calls last night. K.C. then explains the whole "mom incident" and how she wants custody of him. Jenna thinks that's good, but K.C. disagrees. The conversation ends when Jenna says he can't ignore his mother for the rest of his life. When K.C. and Jenna are at Lisa's house (K.C.'s mom), they are having dinner. Just when Lisa leaves to get ice cream for K.C. he finds it an excuse to be able to go back to the group home. He rummages through her stuff. He looks at all the cabinets thinking he found pills when really they are for headaches. K.C. keeps looking and finds alcohol. Jenna disapproves about this and says that its normal for people to have one bottle of alcohol. K.C. plans on taking the bottle and file false claims against her stating that she gave it to him. K.C. has just put the bottle in his backpack when his mom comes back. The episode ends with K.C. and Jenna at The Dot talking out the dinner. K.C. wants Jenna to help him lie, but Jenna wants no part in it. K.C. feels betrayed and asks if she's taking his mom's side. K.C. accidentally drops the bottle after Jenna says, "Maybe it's the right side." and leaves. In Better Off Alone (2), the episode begins with K.C., Bianca and Fitz, all hungover in a car. Jenna approaches them and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the linebacker, which is not allowed. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. talks to his mom about how bad it is for him to stay there and asks her not to take him away from the group home, once again, hurting his mother's feelings. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is tired of trying to make the decision for him so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. Jenna is happy to hear he is staying with his mother. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), K.C. and his mom have been getting along really well ever since he moved back in with her, and they decide to head to Little Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. Lisa is Jenna's biggest fan and is watching her on Next Teen Star at the restaurant. After her performance, Jenna reveals that she's pregnant to the live audience, and K.C.'s mom, knowing it is K.C.'s baby, angrily demands that he admit it. K.C. finally confesses that it's his child, but he is not ready to be a father. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Lisa meets Jenna at The Dot and asks her if she has plans to get money for the baby. Jenna is convinced that she will win Next Teen Star, which would solve all of her financial problems, but Lisa is not convinced. After she is voted off of the show, Jenna asks K.C.’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. K.C.’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna, and the next day at school, K.C. gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom. In Drop the World (2), Jenna gives birth to Lisa's grandson, Tyson Guthrie. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, Jenna and K.C. reveal that Lisa is babysitting Tyson so that they could have a night out at the Keke Palmer concert. In LoveGame, she helps out K.C. when he is babysitting Tyson. K.C. asks her if Jenna and Tyson could move into their apartment, and she accepts on the conditions that she can't babysit all the time, needs help financially, and that there will be ground rules. She reveals she was waiting for K.C. to ask, and hugs Jenna and K.C. when she tearfully says yes. Jenna thanks Lisa and they all group hug. In Lose Yourself (1), she offers to help babysit Tyson so that Jenna can go back to Degrassi part-time. In Lose Yourself (2), it is revealed by the Child Services worker that Lisa is unfit to babysit Tyson, due to her former alcoholism and only being recently released from jail. In Extraordinary Machine (2), she is there to support K.C. and Jenna once they officially give baby Tyson up for adoption, and they are all visibly upset by him leaving and the new family disbanding over K.C. being unfaithful. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), she is first seen walking up to Connor and K.C. and learns about Kevin being back in his life. She apologizes and gives her words on the situation. Later on, she meets with K.C. and asks what's going on when she sees his mom in the office. He tells her to say goodbye to Ty for him and tells her that he's leaving to British Columbia early to escape Kevin. The news leaves her shocked and they embrace in a hug and she begins to cry. Before K.C. and Lisa drive away, she tells Alli, Bianca, Clare, and Connor about the situation and they all meet him in the front to say goodbye. Jenna and Bianca also wave goodbye to Lisa, who waves back. She joins the group hug with everyone before watching K.C. drive away and returns to class. Trivia *Jenna was in a relationship with Lisa's son. *Lisa is the grandmother of Jenna's son. *Jenna lived with Lisa for a while. *They became close friends when Jenna was stuck at home and K.C. was off doing other things. *They both were upset with K.C. for ruining their new family. *They both got pregnant with their sons as teenagers. *This friendship very similar to the Audra-Bianca Friendship, however unlike Audra, Lisa was always very fond of Jenna. Gallery 46df.jpg|Lisa tells Jenna she can move in. Jenisa.PNG Dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-1.jpg|Jenna on "Next Teen Star", Lisa's favorite show once Jenna went on. Dont-let-me-get-me-pt1-3.jpg|K.C. tells Lisa that Jenna is pregnant with his child, and her grandchild. Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg|Jenna holding Lisa's grandson. Degrassi 1045 10hry.jpg|K.C. and Jenna can go to the concert since Lisa is watching Ty. Hhw.png|Jenna moves into Lisa's home. Kcjenna.jpg Retetet.jpg|K.C. tells Jenna that he and Lisa have to leave to get away from his dad... Ertee.jpg|..and she is upset, claiming they are her closest thing to family out here. Simpson039.jpg|Lisa tells Jenna she will be fine. NinER FEELS.jpg|Grouphug outside of Lisa's car. KC39.jpg|Jenna watches as Lisa and KC leave. 978uiuuiouiouiouio.png 87yuuiuyuiyuiyui.png uuyuyy7yuij.png 878yuyuyuyu.png jjhhhhjhjhj.png 78yiuyy78yiiu.png uuy78uiuu.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12